1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted charging apparatus and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile devices such as mobile phones, enhancement of their functional features dramatically increases their power consumption. For this reason, the mobile devices today sometimes run out of battery while the users of mobile devices are out.
In this respect, an attempt has been made to install charging apparatuses for mobile devices at various places. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-87346, for example, discloses installing the charging apparatuses at homes, places of work, and restaurants.
The charging apparatuses installed at such places are ones that are so called non-contact type charging apparatuses. These charging apparatuses each include: a charging coil used for charging a mobile device; a drive circuit connected to this charging coil; and a charge control section connected to the drive circuit.